There is always the risk of theft at places where money changes hands. While cashless systems for monetary payments such as credit cards are widely used, sufficient research has not been performed to the receipt of monetary payments.
As one example, robberies at the prize-exchanging booths provided at pachinko parlors in Japan occurs often. However, with conventional cashless technologies there is no easy way for pachinko players to be given their winnings without using cash. To become the recipient of a monetary payment made using a credit card service, a pachinko player must pass a strict checking procedure, which makes it impossible for all players to become recognized recipients of payments. A recipient of a transfer made using a credit card system also needs equipment to verify the ID of the payer, which naturally limits the number of potential recipients in such a system.
The present invention was conceived in view of the situation described above and has an object to provide a money receiving system that allows monetary receipts to be made without using cash and without placing restrictions on the recipients of payments, and also an authentication management apparatus and a store communication terminal that are used in such a money receiving system.